Flowers of Love
by pococo
Summary: An angel banished from Heaven and earth must go somewhere right? Meet Riku, a normal 15 year old 07-Ghost fangirl who just so happens to be that Angels Reincarnant. Now sent back to the world she orgininaly lived in she makes new friends and loves.LabxOC
1. Chapter 1

Flowers of Love

Chapter 1

* * *

I sighed as I turned to the laptop sitting on my lap. I looked at the message my friend just sent me.

_XxKillKuroyuri: __**Come on Ku, you know you want to just smash his or her head into the wall and stab a knife through its heart. Come on, don't you?**_

I sighed, blame my friend Zeifei. I got her into the fandom of 07-ghost. And she hasn't even read a chapter. Only seen episode 1. Seriously though. She has no idea who Kuroyuri is, and she still wants to stab him with a knife? (Im calling Kuroyuri a him in this story) I sighed, before returning the message,

_FlowersofLabrador: __**No, Kuro-chan is cute, unlike you, miss priss!**_

_XxKillKuroYuri: __**You know I want to kill you right now, right Riku? **_

_FlowersofLabrador: __**Full aware Zei.**_

I sighed as Zeifei signed out. She was my best friend, and threats like this were just meant as a joke. I pushed a lock of my albino like white hair behind my ear. I bleached and dyed my hair. It was on a whim. Just like the red contacts in my eyes right now.

I sighed, before looking up pictures of Labrador, my favorite character.

* * *

There was a being, most trusted by the chief of the heavens. An angel. When he had sent the 7 ghost to earth to capture Verloren, he also sent the one angel whom he trusted with all his heart. But this angel had a dark, dark past.

She loved Verloren so much that she was willing to betray the Chief and pledge her loyalty to the death god instead. The chief catching wind of this banished her from Heaven and Earth, ripping her precious angel wings off.

She had cried and cried but to no avail. The chief wouldn't let her off so easily. Since she was banished from earth and heaven the Chief decided to send her to a new world altogether. She screamed and screamed, wailing over and over her apologies. But the chief just shook his head. She gave one last wail, before falling into the abyss. Ready to start her life anew, not as an angel.

* * *

I clicked out of what I was doing as I sighed, closing my laptop. I placed the laptop gently on my wood night table as I laid down on my bed, I thought of many things, mostly 07-ghost. Like most fan girls I wished to be in that world as see the many characters. I wanted to become friends. Help them in there journeys. But this is reality.

I drifted off to sleep hurriedly.

* * *

"_Hm, where am I?"_

"_You are in the Heavens…" A voice called out to me. I looked around and spotted a man sitting on a chair. His face was obscured and I really couldn't see it._

"_Who are you?"_

_The guy just chuckled. "Angelica, they need you back. No matter how traitorus you where, they now need you. Please, with the memories you lost, gain valuable friendships to last you eternity…"_

_Before I knew it, I blacked out again…_

_

* * *

_

"DON'T STAB KUROYURI IN THE HEART YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" I called out, looking around me. I was surrounded by thousands of white angel like feathers… and 4 males. I looked at them and screamed.

Right in front of me where Frau. Castor, Labrador, and Teito.

* * *

A/N: Hm, Im not sure how people will take this but… oh well. NO FLAMING. Please. Advise is wanted but no flamming. Uhm, Review to please.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowers of Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Everyone just stared at me. I mean, you would stare at me too if I had screamed once I saw you. Oh and another thing. I was sure they were WTFing at my whole "Don't Kill Kuroyuri" thing. Truly, I was in the one place I always wanted to be. Away from school.

Okay, I have a lot of friends, but since most of my friends were considered 'Freaks' at that school, they labeled me a freak. Plus the whole white hair and red eyes things. Yes, I guess I am a freak, neh? But yeah, now there just staring at me because im not saying anything. I can just tell these things.

"Uhm… hello?" I weakly said.

"Hello", Labrador said, smiling kindly. Castor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why hello there…" He smiled, I swear he was thinking something up at this point and time.

"Oh it's a girl? Here I thought she was a hot babe", Frau… how did I know? I mean, its not hard to guess I mean he is the _only_ perverted bishop around.

"Who are you?" Teito demanded. I just smiled, then looked around. A bag was laying safely next to me. I clutched it. I knew this bag. This was the bag I put everything in. My electronics and books note books and other various things. Teito saw me clutching at it.

"What is in that bag, are you a spy?!" He asked me, trying to run to me, but Frau held him back.

I giggled softly. "Im no spy. Actually I don't know how I got here exactly…" They looked at me, there expressions soften. I sighed and looked around. I was at the church. A sudden pain shot through my back. I hissed from the pain. They looked at me alarmed. I looked up at them, tears forming at the edges of my eyes.

I then, fainted….

* * *

_Where am I? What am I doing here?…_

_Who are you?_

_There was a lady, with long black hair and baby blue eyes, sitting across from me. She was wearing a white dress that stopped at her ankles. She smiled at me sadly, and put one of her hands to the ground and brought it back up to show me._

_It was a dark red. I looked to around her. There was a puddle of that red. Was that…?_

"_Blood…" The lady said, sorrowfully. "Our blood."_

_Our?_

"_Yes, you are I and I am you…"_

_Really? How could that be?_

"_A thing called reincarnation…" Her blue eyes closed as she smiled sadly._

_Reincarnation?_

"_Our soul is the same, we are the same…"_

_Really… who are you?_

"_Angelica…"_

_

* * *

_

I shot up in bed quickly, but was pushed down again by a firm strong hand. I opened my eyes to see Labrador sitting in a chair next to the bed I was put it. Of course, I shouldn't know there names so, it would be best to ask him.

"C-can you please tell me your name?" I asked, shyly. I was typically a shy person though I am outgoing when you get to know me.

"Bishop Labrador…." He smiled, relieved I was finally awake. "And your name is?"

"Riku. Riku Tsukiyomi. it's a pleasure to meet you." Manners Riku, manners.

He smiled. "Its nice to meet you too Riku." I heard bells ringing.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go know", I nodded my head as he quickly left, I sighed, falling back on the bed. I was guessing I was in the infirmary. I touched my back. It didn't hurt anymore. What was that pain? Oh well, guess since I feel better I should go… explore. I mean, I can. Right?

* * *

Im so glad everyone likes this story. I was worried no one would like this kind of story.

Oh I have a youtube account with 07-ghost AMV's I have made (I only have 1 right now but expects more to come!) It goes by the name of Breannlove, so check it out!

So next chapter Riku goes to explore the church and meets other characters like… Hakuren… Hehe… and she goes to talk to Lab some more… look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

Flowers of Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Ehehe.. So I'm exploring and this place is even more magnificent then what I saw in the manga and anime. It was just, so full of life. Priests running around, Nuns going off to do daily chores and the like. I was wonder where I was in the series. I haven't seen Mikage running around so I'm probably guessing a bit after his death.

Man, I wanted to meet him too! I pouted before finding my way to the fountain where Razette, Castor's noel mermaid usually is in. I sighed before placing my self on the edge. I decieded to sing a bit. I looked over to my bag, and took my laptop out. It was a purple Macbook, a present from my father.

I went to you tube, looking up 'Home sweet home' by Yuki. I clicked on a video and waited for the music to start.

_Aruki tsukarete furidasu ame_

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte_

_anata no me wa suki tooru_

_kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu_

_watashi o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo_

_doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no_

I put some more feeling into the lyrics.

_uchi e kaero asu ni nareba_

_daijoubu tte waratte iru kana_

_namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo_

_omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro_

The instrumentals happened then. I really didn't even know much of the song and I was stumbling over just the words I knew. I clicked the pause button and sighed. I turned to my right and saw Razette smiling at me. I hadn't noticed but she was singing with me.

"Hello there Razette. I'm Riku…" She nodded her head, as she changed her face to mine. I looked at my face.

"Ew… I got a pimple right… there…" I poked the spot, Razette giggled as she swam back into the depths of the fountain.

I looked around. Hm… if Mikage isn't here… then maybe. HAKUREN IS! I squealed like the fan girl I am, hey, don't be hating. I laughed a little… Hehe, on to going to annoy Ren-Ren…

* * *

"Ren-Ren… where are you… come here boy~" I called out, calling him like a dog. I looked around and spotted a Nun, looking out at the sunset.

"Miss Nun. Hello, I'm looking for someone. Is there someone staying in the church with the name Hakuren Oak?" The nun looked at me, her eyes looked blank.

"Yes, there is. Please fallow me…" I was a little skeptic. Didn't they always say never to trust an anime person with dead blank stares. But.. This was a nun and I doubt she would be taken over and turned to a Kor.

I looked around. I didn't recognize this place. I turned to the nun. "Miss Nun, where are you taking me…?"

The nun turned to me. Her eyes where now glowing red. "Insolent fool, how dare you defy your only lord, Lord Verloren?!" She screeched this out as a pair of bone like wings appeared. I was scared… she put her cold hands to my throat.

"YOU DARE FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THEN VERLOREN, YOU WRENTCH!" She screeched out more forcefully, tightening her grip around my neck. I was slowly but surely losing my breath. And trust me it doesn't feel good.

"S-someone… HELP ME!" I said mustering up the last of my breath. I was already starting to black spots taking over my site.

"What do you think your doing?!" The nun turned around and screeched before falling to her knees, the bone wings disappearing. I gasped for breath suddenly and turned to my savior. Hakuren. Ren-Ren saved me?! KYAH!

I immediately tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, what do you think your doing crazy woman. You messed up my hair!" Hakuren stated. I twitched slightly and got off him.

"Geez, because you where being attacked I had to use my Baculus…" Was he always this conceited. To everyone he didn't know. Geez. Man, he got me angry.

"I'm _crazy_?! I just got attacked by a Kor, _physically_, they wanted to _kill_ me, not take my dreams. GOD DAMN IT YOU GAY PONYTAIL FREAK!" Hakuren looked at me.

"Gay… ponytail freak?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, oh wait I had a male friend who once had long hair… wait, HE WAS GAY!" I huffed. He just looked at me aghast.

"Uhm… sorry. Uhm, I'm Riku. Riku Tsukiyomi." I held my hand out to shake but he just swatted my hand away.

"And this is why I don't like girls…" He muttered, I smiled.

"Aw, does Ren-Ren like _boys_?" I teased. He growled at me. I just knew we were going to be best friends.

"Well, I have to go… bye-bi~" I ran away, leaving a confused Ren-Ren there to argue about his sexuality.

* * *

I had, someway don't ask, found my way to Labradors gardens. I looked around. He didn't seem to be here. I shrugged before going to sit on the bench.

I looked next to me and found a spider flower. I knew the meaning from looking at the meanings of flowers a couple months back. I blushed furiously. No way was I going to be giving that to lab anytime soon (1).

I turned and looked to see a sunflower. It was my favorite flower and I loved its meaning. It means…

"The sunflower, eh? It means loyalty and wishes…" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Labrador.

"Oh… Bishop Labrador, I'm sorry to intrude. I just wanted to see your flowers and…" I blushed.

"Its okay, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway…" He said, sitting down next to me. "And you can just call me Labrador." "Okay, Labrador", I smiled. He smiled to me, before reading his hand out and taking two flowers. He handed them to me.

"A… Sunflower and White rose?" I asked questionably.

"Yes, the sunflower for a wish of yours you want to come true and the white rose for protection."

Did he know what happened earlier. He probably does. I turned to him, his eyes were downcast.

"I had a vision about when you would arive, that's why we were there. I understood most of it but two lines…

An angel with her wings clipped,

Only the one who controls plants can fix it"

I looked at him. An angel with her wings clipped? Was this about me? I turned to Labrador.

"What am I?" I asked softly.

"I think you're an angel…"

And somewhere deep in my mind I can hear Angelica say… "_Its true…"_

* * *

An extra long chapter. My internet wad going on and off so I decieded to do the 3rd chapter. Do you like it? Also the sun flower has a big part in the end of this story. You'll see.

(1) Spider flower- The meaning? Please Elope with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Flowers of Love

Chapter 4

* * *

"A-an angel?" I questionably asked Labrador who smiled. He brought up a flower to his face and looked at it sadly.

"Yes, after I had visited you in the infirmary I went to the library and looked about angels in the past," He sighed. "The last angel ever recorded in history was 1,000 years ago…"

"Then…"

"The chief of heaven banished all angels after that so you could only be that one angel…" he said more to himself than me.

"What angel?" I asked, the image of the black haired woman, Angelica, entering my mind.

"Angelica…" There two voice merged together.

"Angelica…?" I asked my voice quivering. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking, tears spilled.

_Why?_ I asked myself.

_We are the same person…_

I put my hands to my face. We are… the same person? I knew reincarnation was possible in this world, but me? An angel? I wasn't even religious.

I heard Labrador gasp. I looked up and touched my back. I brought my hand to my face. Blood… I was bleeding from where, if I was truly an angel, my wings would be.

I then… screamed.

* * *

"Where the hell is Riku?!" A short blond haired girl screamed frustrated as she hurriedly typed stuff into her computer. Her blue eyed widened in surprise.

_Riku was online!_

**XxKillKuroyuri:**Ku-chan? Why haven't you been on?

**FlowersofLabrador:** …

**XxKillKuroyuri: **Ku… chan?

**FlowersofLabrador:** You shall make it interesting…

A sudden bolt of lightning shook the house as the power went our, leaving Zeifei in pure darkness.

"Yes… very interesting," a male voice said as Zeifei fainted.

* * *

"Can I kill her?" A childish voice asked as Zeifei opened her eyes and blinked.

"Who are you bitches?" She asked yawning. One of them twitched.

"Aya-tan?" He asked.

"No Hyuuga, there is a reason she is here…" 'Aya-tan' told Hyuuga. "That goes for you too Kuroyuri…" he told the pouting kid.

"Kuroyuri?" Zeifei asked. She looked to them. "Heh, I've always wanted to do this." She felt all of her pockets and found the pocket knife she always kept on her. "DIE!" Kuroyuri smirked as she lunged to him. He dodged , but she smirked bringing her leg up and kicking him in the face.

Zeifei chuckled. "I can just imagine Ku-chan going 'Don't hurt Kuro-chan!' Bitches…" She gave one evil laugh before getting hit in the neck by the blunt side of Konatsu's sword.

"…" They were all silent, all they could hear was Zeifei's loud snoring.

"Can I kill her?" Kuroyuri asked once more, before they headed back to their air ship.

* * *

AND SO THAT IS THE 4TH CHAPTER! Im surprised. Not a lot of you reviewed for my extra long chapter. Well, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Flowers of Love

Ch 5

* * *

After that incident I woke up in the infirmary all alone, no one was there. I had brought my hand to my face, but no blood… Was that a dream. I don't know…

-

I walked to the middle of the church as I looked up in the sky. Why was I here? What was my purpose? Would I ever go home. These thoughts cluttered my mind. I sighed. The sky was clear, minus the stray clouds that found there way here.

"Hey feather girl!" I heard a voice yell to me. I turned around to see Frau, and Castor clad in there Bishop clothing. I just looked at them. What was today a Sunday?

"Feather… girl?" I asked a bit angrily.

"Yeah, feather girl, are you or are you not going to mass today?" Frau asked. I sighed, wanting to stray off the topic of my religious beliefs.

"Look Bishop Perv, I don't know your or-" I pointed to Castor"- Your name…" As long as they think I don't know there names.

"My name is Frau and this glasses guy is Castor", Frau smiled, putting an arm around my waist. I couldn't hold it off any longer. I punched him in the gut and kicked him in the face.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me!" I growled out.

"So you are a spy?!" I heard Teito scream out. Oh, just freaking great.

"I said I am not a spy!" I yelled at him. "If I was a spy, do you think Kors would attack me, Hm?!" He looked at me, shocked.

"You were attacked?" I nodded my head.

"If you ask Ren-Ren, he'll vouch for me!" I yelled a bit loudly. Many of the Nuns, who were doing there chores, looked up at us startled.

"Ren-Ren?"

"Hakuren…"

"I see…." Teito muttered. Then he looked gloomy.

"Aw, you want a nickname to… Tei-Tei?" I smirked. I could just see Teito getting angrier at every second.

"What about me, I want a nickname too!" Frau excitably said.

"You have one, its Bishop Perv!" I giggled, running away.

* * *

"Chairman Miroku, what are to do with this girl?" Ayanami asked his boss. The chairman just looked at him, then smiled.

"Train her, brain wash her, make her believe she is one of us. I know you can do it Ayanami-kun", he smiled. It looked innocent, but his words contradicted that.

"Yes, of course chairman," Ayanami saluted and then walked out of the room.

-

"LET GO OF ME!" Zeifei yelled at her current guard. Her guard this time was Konatsu. He just smiled at her.

"You know I cant do that right?"

Zeifei just scoffed, and turned around, tears stinging her eyes.

"I just want to see Riku, she's my best friend. We have always been best friends you know. She would always be made fun off because she was different. No one wanted to be her friend. I just miss her…" Zeifei sighed. Konatsu looked at her. He understood. He too had been avoided because of his heritage.

"I'm sorry, but I cant let you go…." The door to the prison cells opened as Ayanami entered, Hyuuga not far behind.

"Konatsu, you may leave", Ayanami stated as Konatsu got off the chair. He looked once more to Zeifei before walking out of the room.

"This… will be fun," Ayanami smirked before moving closer to the girl.

* * *

"You want to go to town?" Labrador asked me as I smiled up to him.

"Yeah, I want to go explore. Please Labby! Please?" I pouted, he looked at me and I could see his faint blush.

"Sure, go ahead, but come back before the gate closes…" He reminded. I just smiled.

"Thank you!" I hugged him and quickly found my way to the gate.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hopefully your still reading. **

**Next Chapter: Riku goes to the town, and she finds things she would rather of not seen. And she meets someone that she seems to know, and some one she's known for a while…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flowers of Love**

_Ch 6_

**

* * *

**

I was now on my way to the town that was only a little bit away from the church. I smiled, I believe I had gotten closer to Labrador. I was happy because of this fact. He was my favorite character, and I at least wanted to get along with him. Frau, I could care less about, even through he had a bigger role in the series than Labrador. Hell, everyone had a bigger role than Labrador, but that just meant he deserved a bit more attention.

Making my way through the cobbled streets of the town I took in the sights. The buildings were pretty old style. You would think with all the technology there is here the buildings would be more 'modernized' like in the world. I sigh, running a hand through my silver hair. I fixed my glasses, the red eyes were only contacts so my eyes were now a dull blue color.

I sighed, looking around once more before spotting a caravan of people. And with these people were _more_ people. The only difference, these people were chained. I looked at it shocked. The slaves, these were slaves. I was okay with the whole slave thing in the Manga back home, but seeing this, now real, it was truly horrible.

I just stared, what could I do? I could no nothing. And I felt horrible because of it.

"Hey! Don't back talk to me!" One of the slave traders growled out to a girl looking around 15. She has long ginger colored hair and blue eyes. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dumb ass! I'll talk back all I want!" She yelled at him, glaring at him. He raised his hand ready to slap her. I had to save her…

I ran towards them, faster than I had ever ran before. "NO!" I called out, they both turned to me.

"What do you want, girlie?" The slave trader asked. I felt the money Labrador had given me weigh down in the bag it was held in. Sure, it was for cloths and other stuff that was needed, but I was helping her wasn't I?

"I want to buy her…" I said. They both just stared at me.

"Well then", the trader started. "Please come with me…"

**

* * *

**

"You didn't have to do that…"The girl sighed, blushing a bit. I just smirked at her. I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. She just looked away. "Anyway! I don't know what your name is Mistress…. My name is Kana Otomiya…."

I chuckle a bit and she looked at me strangely. "Don't call me mistress. Where I come from there is no slaves anymore. Second, my name is Riku Tsukiyomi. Pleased to meet you!" She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you mistress… I mean Ms. Riku!" She grinned at me. "So where the hell do you live anyway…?" She asked, grinning ear to ear. I smiled at her.

"At the church…"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

**

* * *

**

"You needed me, Ayanami-sama?" A blond haired girl asked, kneeling and bowing before the said man. A smirk was on her face, two Katana at her sides. Her tight black tank top stopped at her naval. She was wearing a Army uniforms jacket, as well as the pants. She looked up and clear blue eyes looked at Ayanami with pure amusement and murder.

"Yes, Zeifei. I need you to go check out this town on the outskirts of District 7..." Ayanami smirked back.

**

* * *

**

"Where is Riku?" Teito asked Hakuren, as they were going through many books on the table they were currently studying at. Hakuren looked up at Teito, taking off his glasses and just sighed.

"How am I suppose to know where that girl is. Not like I keep tabs on her…" Teito just rolled his eyes a little at his friend, and went back to the book he was currently reading. He suddenly looked up at Hakuren.

"What is it Tei-Tei?" Hakuren asked. Teito just slapped his head. Leave it to Riku to influence everyone into calling him that.

"Just look!" Teito said, pointing at the book he was just reading in. Hakuren looked over.

"'The angel that was banished?'" Hakuren asked. Teito nodded.

"Why…"

"Just read it…"

**

* * *

**

"Riku-sama…" Kana said, eyes shining, looking at the store in front of her. I looked up at the stores sign and started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" I stopped and looked at her, whipping away at the stray tears that had come out when I was laughing.

"Its just… candy?"

"I never had candy before…" Kana pouted.

"What?"

"When I was young my family was poor, and then with the war 10 years ago! I never could." I looked at her and hugged her. I still had a little cash on me, so I could get her something.

"Here lets go in, I'll get you something nice…." I started to say, but I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to look at the person who had tapped me, but when I did, I gasped.

"Zei…. Fei?"

* * *

**A/N: **IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY. Urg, okay I know this is no excuse but what the hell. Okay. I RP so I was busy with that. I'm working on another story for Axis Powers Hetalia. Uhm. Yeah. I have just been busy. But now you get a nice chapter with lots of description. That's nice right?!


End file.
